A short history of Severus Snape
by Arcane-Angel
Summary: See title.
1. Chapter 1

Sallius Snape first met Marissa Valo at Durmstrang, but their parents had been acquainted for long before that. They did not know of their betrothal until their final year there. The wedding took place two months after they left. Although Sallius wanted to live in England, he decided to respect his new wife's family's wishes, and return to her home country, Finland.  
  
Sallius and Marissa's first and only surviving child was born seven months after they were married. Sallius was relieved when he heard from the midwitch that the child was a boy, and named him Severus, after his own father, who had died some years before. The baby was pallid, and weak, having been born two months premature, but was his heir nonetheless, and therefore one of the most important people in Sallius's life.  
  
Sallius was determined for the boy to grow, and become strong, and decided that the best way to do this was to shut him out of the manor for hours at a time, every day. When he was four, he learnt how to conjure a warm, safe flame, the incantation for which he found in the extensive library, where he spent most of his time, when allowed. He shared this with Pedra, a young witch a couple of years older than him. Pedra lived in a small cottage in the grounds of the Snape residence with her mother, Kiana. As neither Pedra nor Severus went to school, Kiana tutored them for two hours every afternoon.  
  
One day in winter, when he was five, Severus and Pedra were huddled around the flame in between the trees of the grounds, cloaks pulled tight around them. They were talking about what they wanted to do when they were older. Severus, glad of the appreciative audience, was showing off.  
  
'I'm going to be the captain of a ship, and sail the world, and have adventures.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes, I and shall learn to fight with a sword, and kill all the pirates. And whenever people see my boat they will say 'There goes Severus Snape's ship. He's a great hero, and very brave.' And I shall wave at them.'  
  
He picked up a stick and acted out a great heroic battle between him and a tree. Pedra watched and clapped when the tree died of its wounds.  
  
'Thanks. What are you going to do? Are you going to have adventures?'  
  
'No, I don't like adventures. I'm going to open an inn, and you can come and stay in it whenever you're in Finland.'  
  
'Well, of course I'll stay with you,' Severus said, seriously, 'We shall be married.'  
  
'Oh. Ok.'  
  
It was at this point that Pedra's mother called her inside for lunch, and Severus reluctantly went home as well.  
  
It was Sunday, so his father had guests for lunch. Severus sat silently eating everything the house elves placed in front of him – pickiness was not abided – and listened to his father discuss boring matters with dull men. Marissa was silent too, keeping her eyes on her plate and not looking up, except when she was addressed, and barely then. She responded to any inquiries in short, clipped sentences, never making eye contact. At the end of the meal she excused herself and her son, leaving the men to their cigars. The remained there for a while, then went out to the local pub to drink.  
  
As she considered it too cold for Severus to be sent outside again, and he had no lessons on Sundays, she took him up to the library. She told him stories, some out of books, some made up, some true. Stories of fantastic creatures and places, of beautiful princesses and dashing knights, of giants and dragons. They were curled up in an armchair when Sallius returned from the pub, the smell of firewhiskey on his breath, the heat of anger in his eyes. He tore the book from her passive fingers, snarling something about muggle rubbish, and dragged her from her chair. Severus fell to the floor and crawled into a corner, where he closed his eyes and put his finger in his ears. He imagined himself away to the places of fairytales, battled dragons and evil, faceless men, rescued princesses, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Pedra. He knew that if he wished hard enough it would come true. He and Pedra would be magicked away to the land of the faeries and goblins, and never have to look back.  
  
When he woke up, his mother was lying on the floor, facing away from him. Sallius had gone, probably back to the pub. Severus crawled over to her. She was awake. There weren't any marks on her face. No marks visible at all, in fact. No, Sallius was too clever to leave marks.  
  
'I. . . I'm sorry, Severus,' she whispered.  
  
He said nothing, only gave her a hug and kissed her tear-stained face. Marissa clung to her son as if he was her anchor, the only thing holding her to this world.  
  
Neither had any idea how long they lay there. When they finally got up and left the room it was well after dark. She put him to bed, gave him a kiss and went to bed herself, dreading her husband's return. 


	2. Chapter 2

Severus's seventh birthday was on a Saturday, and Sallius had plans.  
  
Severus was woken by a house elf, which handed him his best robe and instructed him that he was to meet his father in the front hall at precisely 9:30. He dressed quickly, and grabbed the slice of toast and jam that had been left for him. After he had eaten it, he rushed into his bathroom to wipe the smear of jam off his robe and wash, and ran down the stairs. He was going so fast that he almost crashed headlong into his mother.  
  
'Severus,' she murmured (she never spoke loudly, but always in a soft, demure tone), 'Why do you insist on hurtling about the place like a mad thing? It is most undignified.'  
  
'I'm sorry, mother,' he said breathlessly, 'I'm supposed to meet father.'  
  
'I know, don't worry. Happy birthday, sweet one.'  
  
She bent over to give him a hug.  
  
'Seven already? Good lord, it feels like just yesterday that you were. . .' her gaze misted over, just for a moment. Then she shook her head, and smiled.  
  
'Well. Off you trot then. I'll see you later.'  
  
She kissed him on the top of his head, and swept away towards her bedroom.  
  
Severus watched her retreating form for a minute, then sped off towards the front hall, where his father joined him not a second after 9:30. He beckoned his son to join him in the carriage waiting outside. Severus clambered in after him, and they set off at a jolt. Sallius remained silent. After a few minutes, Severus plucked up the courage to ask him 'Please sir, where are we going?'  
  
Sallius turned to him, a small smile on his face. 'We're going into town.'  
  
Severus would have liked to know more, but his father had already turned back to face the window, and he didn't dare disturb him again.  
  
After about forty five minutes, the carriage stopped.  
  
Severus climbed out and surveyed his surroundings. He was in the middle of a large high street, shops lining both sides. There were more people there, bustling about, than Severus had ever seen in his life. His father appeared behind him and, forgetting himself for a second, he clutched his arm. Sallius, mildly surprised, looked down to see his scared-looking son looking back up at him, his face framed by over-long black hair. He made a mental note to have that Kiana woman cut the boy's hair as soon as possible. Severus released the man's arm and turned away, embarrassed.  
  
They started walking briskly down the street, and soon stopped outside a large shop. There was no writing on the sign, and the window looked dirty and empty.  
  
'This. . . This is it?' inquired Severus, uncertainly.  
  
'Remember, boy, nothing is what it seems,' came the response as they entered.  
  
Inside was a tiny, very dark room. Severus could see nothing, but he was led through to the other side. His father took out his wand and muttered some words, and part of the wall melted away. Sallius led the boy through the opening, and into a lighter, airier room.  
  
'Mr Snape?' came a watery voice from behind them.  
  
'That's right. We're here for the wand.'  
  
A flood of realisation hit Severus. He was going to get a wand! He wanted to jump about, but he stayed by his father's side, and turned around to face the man who had spoken.  
  
'You may call me Lanas,' he said, 'Now, follow me.'  
  
His father gave him a little push, and he followed the pallid Lanas to the other side of the room, where he took down a large box from a shelf. He put it down on the counter, opened it and took out ten wands of varying lengths, widths and shades.  
  
'Now, Mr. Snape, here's what I want you to do. Look at these wands. Really look at them. You should be drawn to one in particular. When you find that you are, I want you to pick it up and give it a wave. Take as long as you want. Can you do that for me?'  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
Sallius and Lanas stood back to give him space. Severus looked at the wands in front of him. The one second from the left was darker than the others, and thinner. He liked that one. He picked it up and waved it around a bit. Silver and black sparks came shooting out of the end. At the time he didn't even think to wonder how the sparks could be black, but the question puzzled him afterwards.  
  
Lanas clapped his hands together and the other four wands flew back into the box, which flew back onto the shelf.  
  
'Ah. I though it might be that one,' he said, 'Ebony and the fang of a imyotis viperidae/i. More commonly known as a sundazton. Not that it is commonly known, though. The species is only found here and in Ghana, you know.  
  
Severus waved the wand again. He liked making the sparks. His father paid eighteen Renils, and they left the shop.  
  
The next place they went was a restaurant. It was quite early for lunch, but they were both hungry. Sallius told him he could order whatever he wanted, so he decided on a steak and chips, with salad, which appeared instantly before him. Sallius had salmon. They ate in relative silence, with Sallius occasionally warning him of the dangers of over-use of a wand, or correcting his table manners.  
  
After they had finished, and before they ordered pudding, He taught Severus how to use the accio charm. He caught on very quickly, and before long everything that had been on the table was in Severus's lap, as well as the fork of the woman at the next table. Sallius returned the fork, uttering profuse apologies, and turned back to his son.  
  
'Now, you must never do things like that,' he said sternly, a half smile on his face.  
  
They finished their meal and returned to the house, where Severus eagerly rushed out to show Pedra his new wand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Inside was a tiny, very dark room. Severus could see nothing, but he was led through to the other side. His father took out his wand and muttered some words, and part of the wall melted away. Sallius led the boy through the opening, and into a lighter, airier room.  
  
'Mr Snape?' came a watery voice from behind them.  
  
'That's right. We're here for the wand.'  
  
A flood of realisation hit Severus. He was going to get a wand! He wanted to jump about, but he stayed by his father's side, and turned around to face the man who had spoken.  
  
'You may call me Lanas,' he said, 'Now, follow me.'  
  
His father gave him a little push, and he followed the pallid Lanas to the other side of the room, where he took down a large box from a shelf. He put it down on the counter, opened it and took out ten wands of varying lengths, widths and shades.  
  
'Now, Mr. Snape, here's what I want you to do. Look at these wands. Really look at them. You should be drawn to one in particular. When you find that you are, I want you to pick it up and give it a wave. Take as long as you want. Can you do that for me?'  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
Sallius and Lanas stood back to give him space. Severus looked at the wands in front of him. The one second from the left was darker than the others, and thinner. He liked that one. He picked it up and waved it around a bit. Silver and black sparks came shooting out of the end. At the time he didn't even think to wonder how the sparks could be black, but the question puzzled him afterwards.  
  
Lanas clapped his hands together and the other four wands flew back into the box, which flew back onto the shelf.  
  
'Ah. I though it might be that one,' he said, 'Ebony and the fang of a imyotis viperidae/i. More commonly known as a sundazton. Not that it is commonly known, though. The species is only found here and in Ghana, you know.  
  
Severus waved the wand again. He liked making the sparks. His father paid eighteen Renils, and they left the shop.  
  
The next place they went was a restaurant. It was quite early for lunch, but they were both hungry. Sallius told him he could order whatever he wanted, so he decided on a steak and chips, with salad, which appeared instantly before him. Sallius had salmon. They ate in relative silence, with Sallius occasionally warning him of the dangers of over-use of a wand, or correcting his table manners.  
  
After they had finished, and before they ordered pudding, He taught Severus how to use the accio charm. He caught on very quickly, and before long everything that had been on the table was in Severus's lap, as well as the fork of the woman at the next table. Sallius returned the fork, uttering profuse apologies, and turned back to his son.  
  
'Now, you must never do things like that,' he said sternly, a half smile on his face.  
  
They finished their meal and returned to the house, where Severus eagerly rushed out to show Pedra his new wand. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Severus was 9 the fights got worse. He never knew what they were about, but he knew enough to keep out of the way of his father.  
  
Sallius had come back from the inn early one evening to find the door of the living room shut. Instead of going straight in, he listened for a while to the conversation taking place inside. It soon became clear that Marissa was talking to Kiana.  
  
'I just feel so helpless,' Marissa was saying.  
  
'I never thought you should marry him anyway.'  
  
'I know. But I didn't have a choice. You know what it's like. If I had refused, I would have been forced to anyway. Imperius, or something.'  
  
'No, actually, I don't know what it's like. You forget, Marissa, that our lives are very different. You have always had whatever you wanted provided for you without being asked. You had your marriage arranged before you were even born.'  
  
'And you get to do what you want, go where you will, shag who you like. I can't even protect my son. God, Kiana, I love him so much it hurts sometimes. When I see what Sallius is doing to him. . . He'll be as bad as his father soon. And there's nothing I can do about it. I want to protect him, but I'm weak. I can't help him. And it kills me.'  
  
'And where has this freedom got me? Living in a tiny cottage on the land of someone I hate with all my being with an illegitimate half-blood daughter. I can't even afford to send her to school. Not that I would anyway. You know how bigoted they are against half bloods and muggle-borns.'  
  
Outside the door Sallius's hardened face assumed an expression of shock and fury. Pedra was a mudblood? Marissa had been allowing his heir to spend time with a mudblood? The thought sickened him.  
  
'At least you're free,' he heard Marissa say.  
  
'Free to do what? Follow you around, because I can't bear to leave you alone with that bastard.'  
  
This was the final straw. Sallius burst through the oak-panelled twin doors and rounded on the two women.  
  
'You have been allowing my son, my heir, to fraternise with mudbloods?' he spat, his eyes glinting dangerously. Marissa, who had stood up when he entered the room, said nothing. He pushed her out of the way, muttering that he would deal with her later., and turned to the other woman. Grabbing her by the wrist, he dragged her to her feet and put his face right up close to hers, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
'I want you and your filthy mudblood offspring out of my house, off my land, and out of my life. You may never contact me, or any of my family, again. Do you understand me?'  
  
The terrified Kiana managed to nod, before he released her and she fell back. He stormed out of the room, leaving the two women trembling in his wake.  
  
Severus and Pedra were playing Cops and Robbers in the grounds when her mother arrived.  
  
'Pedra,' she said, 'come with me, we're leaving.'  
  
'Leaving?' asked Pedra, 'Leaving where?'  
  
'Here, of course.'  
  
'Why? For how long?'  
  
'For. . . a while.' There was a note of urgency in her voice.  
  
Severus had been standing there, silent. Pedra, deciding to do as her mother said, hugged him awkwardly and followed her mother's already retreating form. Severus was still standing there, unsure of what to do next, when Pedra returned, kissed him on the cheek, and dashed away again.  
  
Marissa did not know what to do. Before she married Sallius she would have tidied up, but that was unnecessary as the house elves kept the place spotless. She didn't know where Severus was, but she didn't want him to see her in this condition anyway. So she sat, alone, and sipped her wine.  
  
In their cottage, Kiana was frantically packing, while Pedra stood by, watching helplessly. Finally she plucked up the courage to ask 'Why are we leaving?'  
  
Kiana wanted to protect her daughter. It was all she had ever wanted. But she knew she couldn't forever. Desperately loyal to Marissa ever since they were children, she had followed her into this gilded cage, where she knew her friend was doomed to rot. She had known of Sallius's bigoted beliefs, of course, which was why she had never let him know of Pedra's questionable paternity. But they had slipped, and now she was being forced to leave Marissa alone in a loveless marriage.  
  
'Because,' her voice cracked, 'Because sometimes we have to do things we don't want.'  
  
She could have smacked herself. Stupid, stupid explanation. Not an explanation, even.  
  
'What? What's that supposed to mean? When are we coming back?'  
  
'Well,' Kiana began, carefully, not quite trusting her voice, 'I don't think we will be coming back.'  
  
Pedra was shocked into silence. This place was all she knew. She had barely ever left the grounds since she could remember. The idea of leaving, forever, was unthinkable.  
  
'Why?' she whispered.  
  
Kiana could not answer. She just looked at the girl, despairing.  
  
'How could you do this to me? I hate you!'  
  
Pedra stormed out of the room and collapsed on the floor, sobs racking her small frame.  
  
Kiana let go and wept silently. 


End file.
